The New Girl
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: A new girl has moved into the Bay Area and has befriended Tommy and his gang, but is she trustworthy? Only time will tell! Retelling of former fanfic writer numbuh 007.


A/N: I do not own Robotboy. The characters Yumi and Yumibot used to belong to numbuh 007, but since she's no longer with us, I've decided to not let these two go to waste and use them.

A/N #2: This is my own retelling of numbuh 007's "THE NEW GIRL" fanfiction, so credit goes to her for the original fic.

* * *

 **ROBOTBOY**

 **THE NEW GIRL**

 **Japan**

Dr. Kamikazi and his main henchman, Constantine arrived at their destination on their hovership, as they climb out and enter the nearby Japanese building, filled with children running and playing around.

"Ah, "The Sanctuary for the Homeless and Misguided Children". It brings back memories, does it not Constantine?" Kamikazi asked his henchman.

"It sure does boss…" Constantine rolled his eyes before asking, "But what exactly are we doing here, boss?"

"Well, my simple-minded minion, I have decided that I needed to find an evil, manipulative and violent child, and use him or her for my latest plan to capture Robotboy." The evil genius explained, "And what better place to look for such a child, than the same orphanage where I found you?"

Constantine smiled at that.

Kamikazi and Constantine walked past the children as they approach a beautiful Japanese lady in a red kimono, "Ah, Mrs. Mishiro! Long time no see!" he greeted her.

Mrs. Mishiro turned to face the two men. Her face looked exactly like Professor Mashimo's fiancé Myu Myu. Speaking of which, she is actually Myu Myu's twin sister.

"Oh, hello Kamikazi and Constantine." Mrs. Mishiro greeted them both before looking at the giant man who used to live in her orphanage, "My, you have grown a lot!"

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs. Mishiro!" Constantine smiled.

"So, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Mishiro asked.

"Well Mrs. Mishiro, I need-"

"MRS. MISHIRO! MRS. MISHIRO!" one of the children, a young boy ran up to them in a panic.

"What is it, Zenshi?" Mrs. Mishiro asked the boy.

""You-know-who" is doing it again!" the boy known as Zenshi said.

"OH NO!" Mrs. Mishiro screamed in terror, then looked at Kamikazi and Constantine, "Excuse me, but I have some business to attend to. Be right back!"

Mrs. Mishiro left in a hurry, following Zenshi to where "You-know-who" was, leaving Kamikazi and Constantine wondering what is going on.

""You-know-who"? Who is this "You-know-who"?" Kamikazi wondered, "Come Constantine, let's go see what is going on!"

"As you wish, boss!" Constantine said.

The criminal inventor and his minion decided to follow after Mrs. Mishiro and find out more about this mysterious "You-know-who" character they speak of. A minute later, they enter the room and they both gasp in shock. A shadowy figure had just punched a boy so hard that he hit the wall, leaving a big crack on it. Mrs. Mishiro was tending to his injuries, while Zenshi watched.

"I…I only called "You-know-who" a loser…" the injured child sobbed in pain.

"Oh Henshi, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Mrs. Mishiro asked in annoyance.

Kamikazi was shocked by what he was witnessing as he stared at the shadowy figure, "That…was…PURE EVIL!" he exclaimed as he grinned maliciously, "Exactly the child I was looking for."

Kamikazi approached the shadowy figure known as "You-know-who" as he asked, "Hello young evil one. How would you like to help me with my evil plan for world domination?"

"You-know-who" didn't say a word as it turned toward him and smiled evilly.

* * *

 **Bay Area**

It was a calm, peaceful morning at San Francisco Bay Area. Tommy and his friends Lola and Gus were walking down the street on their way to school, while talking about yesterday's episode of the Human Fist show. Meanwhile, the deactivated Robotboy rested in Tommy's backpack.

"That was so cool! The Human Fist was fighting the Inhuman Foot on top of the construction site and-WHOA…!" Tommy was talking when suddenly he stepped and slipped on a banana peel, falling on his back, "OW!" he cried in pain.

Lola gasped in concern, while Gus just burst out laughing, along with Kurt and his two henchmen Stu and Mookie, who were the ones who placed the banana peel there.

"Watch your footing butter feet!" Kurt laughed.

"Butter feet!" Stu and Mookie repeated while laughing.

Lola glared at them before she turned to help Tommy back on his feet, "Just ignore them." She said.

Kurt stopped laughing when he noticed someone headed their way. It was a 10-year-old girl with long dark brown hair going straight down to her waist and huge dark green eyes. She wore black belly shirt with a white skull on it, blue jeans and black shoes. She was carrying a black backpack with shades of purple and she had a black and purple wrist watch on her right wrist.

"Hey, check it out you guys! Fresh meat!" Kurt chuckled as he pointed out the new girl.

The girl stopped for a moment when she noticed Kurt and his henchmen walking up to her with evil grins on their faces.

"Hey there girly, where you headed?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, school?" the girl answered with a deadpanned expression.

"Wow, trying to act all tough are we? What a loser!" Kurt laughed along with his minions.

The girl suddenly got REALLY angry, "What did you just call me!?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"I called you a loser. Why? You gonna cry?" Kurt and his minions continued to laugh.

Suddenly the girl punched Kurt in the face so hard, he was sent flying across the street, right past Stu and Mookie (both of them stopped laughing), then right past Tommy and his friends (who were watching the whole time), until he finally hit some trash cans, knocking them over and spilling all the trash in it all over the ground and the bully.

"Next time you insult me, you'll find out what it's like to eat through a straw!" the girl yelled in rage.

Stu and Mookie looked at the girl in horror, before screaming their heads off and run away in fear. Kurt soon recovered and went after them, just as terrified of the new girl, while holding his broken nose and covered in trash.

"WOW!" Tommy and his friends reacted in shock and amazement.

The new girl soon relaxed after the bullies were gone and turned to our heroes, specifically to Tommy, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tommy said.

"Those three are a bunch of jerks aren't they?" the girl asked.

"You have no idea." Tommy said, "Anyway, are you new here?"

"I sure am." The girl said, "My name is Yumi, by the way. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Yumi. My name's Tommy and these two are my friends, Lola and Gus." Tommy introduced himself and his friends to Yumi.

"Hi!" Lola greeted.

"Yo!" Gus greeted.

"Pleasure." Yumi said.

"Yeah, everyone calls me "Gus", but personally, I like to be called…"The G-Man"!" Gus said as he did a fighter's pose.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Yumi responded sarcastically.

"But seriously, dude! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Gus asked.

"I got some experience." Yumi said.

"Say Yumi, you're headed for the school, right?" Tommy asked, while Yumi nodded, "In that case, why don't you come with us? And, you know, become our friend?"

Yumi froze in shock at what Tommy just asked of her, as tears began to run down her face, causing Tommy to worry, "Y-Yumi? Are you okay?" he asked.

"F-Friend?" Yumi asked as she teared up, "N-Nobody's ever asked to be my friend before." She then smiled, "I'm…I'm smiling! I've never smiled before...!"

Tommy looked at Lola and Gus, who looked just as confused as he did.

Yumi snapped back to reality as she whipped her tears off, "Sorry, you guys probably think I'm a dork now…"

"No we don't!" Tommy reassured.

"I do." Gus said, being an idiot like always, only for Lola to stomp on his foot, "OW!" he cried as he hoped on one foot while holding his other.

"Just ignore him." Lola told Yumi.

"I think I'll do that." Yumi said, looking away from Gus.

"Anyway, we need to get going, or we're going to be late." Tommy said, "If you wanna come with us Yumi, feel free to."

"Sure!" Yumi said.

"Great, let's go!"

Tommy and his friends, now with Yumi on the group, resumed walking down the street on the way to school.

"So Yumi, you said nobody ever called you a friend before, why is that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story actually…" Yumi said.

"We've got time, right guys?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Sure." Lola said.

"Yeah dude, tell us." Gus said.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning…" Yumi said as she took a deep breath and began telling her story, "I was born in Japan, from a Japanese mother and an American father, but besides that, I didn't know them well…"

"Why?" Lola asked.

"When I was around 5 years old, my parents put me in a bag and tossed me into a river." Tommy and the others gasped, "I've been trapped in that bag for hours while being dragged by the current, until I managed to break free and swam my way back to dry land. However, the river dragged me so far, I was nowhere near the place last I saw my parents. I was trapped in that forest for weeks, I forget how long. Anyway, I didn't have any food with me and I had to survive by eating nothing but bugs, twigs, dirt and grass. Then one day, I stumbled out of the forest and found myself in front of an orphanage. That was when I ran into Mrs. Mishiro, the orphanage's owner. She took me in and I've spent these last few years of my life in her orphanage. But even though that place was supposed to be paradise for homeless children like myself, I was constantly bullied and beat up by the other kids, usually by the older ones, calling me a loser all the time. Then one night, I started watching violent movies on TV and that was when I realized what I needed to do. I started training myself to be a fighter by copying all the moves I saw in those movies. After I got confident enough in my skills, I confronted those bullies and taunted them into bullying me. Naturally, they fell for it, but they soon regretted it as I used my new skills to beat the living turd out of them. But I didn't stop there. Anyone who tried to bully me and/or called me a loser, I just beat them up without a second thought. Unfortunately, all the other kids that didn't bully me just ran away from me, calling me "you-know-who" instead of my actual name. It made me realize, I had become evil. I spent all my time in the orphanage alone, always eating alone at the table and nobody wanted to go anywhere near me. Except for some arrogant punks who still think they can just pick on me, and I end up beating them up, but whatever. My point is, I've always been alone and never had any friends in that place, until Doc-uh, I mean, until I was adopted. And the rest you already know."

"Wow…that's a pretty hardcore backstory." Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, how do you remember all of that?" Lola asked.

"I've got flashbacks." Yumi said, "Still, I can't believe this is my first time here in the Bay Area, and I've already made three friends! It's like totally-WHOA!"

Yumi had suddenly tripped over a loose stone from the sidewalk and fell over. At the same time, something fell out of her backpack: it looked like a small robot doll, similar to Robotboy, except it was purple with black circles on each side of the head, arms and legs, and had small bits of hair coming out its head, except for the black circles.

"What's that?" Tommy asked curiously.

Yumi suddenly got up and grabbed it, turning to them with a big smile and hiding it behind her back, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing!" she smiled and giggled sheepishly.

 **A sweat drop rolled down the side of her head**

Tommy, Lola and Gus glare at her in disbelief.

Yumi continued to smile sheepishly, until she was overwhelmed by Tommy and his friends' glare as she frowned and sighed, "Oh alright, you caught me." She said in defeat, "And since you are my friends now, I guess I can tell you. But you have to keep it a secret!"

"Don't worry, we're good at keeping secrets." Tommy said while Lola and Gus nodded.

Yumi also nodded. She looked around making sure no one was watching. After making sure the coast was clear, she put the doll down and then pressed a button on her wrist watch. The robot doll came to life as it grew in size, almost as tall as the kids. It looked like Robotboy, except about 3 inches taller, no antennas, the hair on its head had grown into a long and straight dark purple hair and dark purple eyes.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet: Yumibot!" Yumi introduced her doll turned robot.

"Wow!" Tommy and the others exclaimed in amazement.

"I built her myself by the way." Yumi said.

"Dude!? Seriously!? How did you know how to build a robot of your own!?" Gus asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Tommy and Lola said in unison.

"I may be hardcore, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Yumi said with pride, "Besides knowing how to fight, I also got to study about robotics."

Yumibot blinked one and then twice as she stared at Tommy and the others before turning back to Yumi, "Yumi, who are they?" she asked.

"Yumibot, I'd like you to meet our new friends, Tommy, Lola and Gus." Yumi introduced Tommy and the others to her.

"Oh!" Yumibot exclaimed as she turned back to Tommy and the others, "Pleased to meet you all! I'm Yumibot!"

"You too Yumibot!" Tommy smiled.

"Same here!" Lola smiled.

"Wow! She can talk even better than Robotboy!" Gus exclaimed.

"GUS!" Tommy and Lola yelled at their fat friend.

 **Red veins stick out of their foreheads, one on each**

"Ooops, sorry…" Gus said nervously.

 **A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head**

"Who's Robotboy?" Yumi asked curiously.

Tommy sighted, "I guess we can introduce him to you, so long as you keep it a secret as well."

"I will." Yumi said.

After making sure no one else was around, Tommy pulled Robotboy out of his backpack, put him on the floor and pressed the button on his wrist watch, activating the little robot.

"Yumi, Yumibot, I'd like you to meet Robotboy." Tommy said, "Robotboy, these two are Yumi and Yumibot, our new friends."

Robotboy smiled happily as he got to meet new friends, "Hello! I Robotboy, nice meet you!"

Yumibot suddenly burst out laughing, confusing him, "What funny?" Robotboy asked.

"Your English tin can! I can't believe such an advanced looking robot like yourself can't even speak right!" Yumibot teased him while laughing.

Robotboy reacted in anger, "Robotboy talk very well!" he yelled.

"Oh please, I've spoken to broken toys who can talk better than you!" Yumibot continued on teasing and laughing.

"You want piece of Robotboy!?" Robotboy threatened, unable to stand Yumibot's insults any longer.

"Bring it, punk!" Yumibot took his threat as a challenge.

Robotboy and Yumibot were about to go at it, until Tommy and Yumi got in between them, "Hold it you two! There will be no fighting among us!" she scolded at the two.

Robotboy and Yumibot growled at each before turning their back to each other, arms crossed.

Yumi sighted, "These two are going to be a hand-full…"

"You can say that again." Tommy said in agreement.

Suddenly they hear the school bell ringing from the distance as Lola shouted, "Oh crud! That's the bell! Hurry or we're going to be late!"

"Oh no!" Tommy, Yumi and Gus exclaimed.

Tommy and Yumi deactivated Robotboy and Yumibot respectively and put them in their bags as they, Lola and Gus made a dash for the school.

* * *

 **After school…**

The final bell rang as all the students rush out of their classrooms and head home or go hang out some place with their friends. Tommy, Lola, Gus and Yumi were walking down the street, with Robotboy and Yumibot following them close from behind.

"Look, I'm sorry for making fun of the way you talk. I'm just not used to talking to other robots." Yumibot apologized.

"It okay, Robotboy understand." Robotboy accepted her apology, to which Yumibot replied with a smile.

As the group of friends were walking and talking down the street, Yumi's cell phone suddenly began to ring. Yumi pulled her phone out and answered it.

"It is time…" a sinister voice spoke on the other side.

Yumi nodded as she hung up and looked at Tommy and the others, "Hey! You guys want to get some ice cream?" she asked, "My treat!" she added.

"Sure!" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Lola said.

"Ice Cream!? Count me in!" Gus exclaimed.

"Great!" Yumi said as they headed for the nearest ice cream stand, until she put her hand in her other pocket, "Uh, hold on you guys, I forgot my wallet at home! Be right back! Let's go Yumibot!"

Yumi ran off, while Yumibot flew after her. Tommy deactivated Robotboy and put him in his backpack so no one will see him.

As time passed, the three friends waited for Yumi to come back with her wallet, when suddenly someone hit Tommy in the back of his head with a baseball bat, knocking him out.

"TOMMY!" Lola cried in shock, until someone hit her in the back of her head with a baseball bat, knocking her out too.

"Does this mean I get all the ice cream?" Gus asked, except the same thing happened that happened to Tommy and Lola, also happened to him.

* * *

 **2 hours later…**

Tommy woke up, only to find himself in some kind of lab, strapped to a lab table. Lola and Gus who were to his left and right respectively, also attached to lab tables, also woke up.

"What just happened?" Tommy wondered, "Where are we?"

"Welcome, Tommy Turnbull and friends…" Dr. Kamikazi appeared before them.

"Kamikazi!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Himself!" Kamikazi said, "It would seem that my plan to capture you and Robotboy worked wonders! Did it not, my dear Yumi?"

Tommy and the others gasped when Yumi showed up next to Kamikazi.

"Yumi, you double crossed us?!" Tommy asked in shock.

"Sorry guys, but Dr. Kamikazi here promised to help me find my family if I helped him with his plan." Yumi said.

"You really think you can trust him!?" Lola asked.

"Enough!" Kamikazi yelled, "Let's just get down to business." He said as he showed them the deactivated Robotboy, "Now that I have Robotboy within my grasp and the three of you strapped and helpless, nothing can stop me from reprograming him into becoming my slave to help me become ruler of this pathetic planet!"

"You'll never get away with this Kamikrazy!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm afraid I already did." Kamikazi said as he pulled out a ray gun, "See this? This is my Metal-bliterator Ray! I designed this puppy to destroy anything made of metal, including robots! Now, you three just be quiet and accept your defeat, or it is lights out for Robotboy!"

Tommy and Lola gasp in horror, while Gus shouts, "COOL!" which earns him angry glares from the other two, "What?"

"Alright, enough messing around! CONSTANTINE!" Kamikazi yelled, as Constantine appeared, "Take these brats to the dissection room, and prepare the reprogramming device!"

"Aye aye, boss!" Constantine said as he did as Kamikazi told him.

"Reprogramming Robotboy into become my slave and dissecting those three brats who caused me so much grief until now, will surely make me the Supervillain cover boy for May AND the Supervillain of the Year!" Kamikazi laughed maniacally.

"Um, excuse me, Doctor…" Yumi called.

"Ah, yes, my dear Yumi. You have agreed to go along with my plan and you did exactly as I told you to do, and now I have both Robotboy and the brats within my grap. And for that, you have my eternal gratitude." Kamikazi said as he was about to head out, until he remembered something, "Oh yes! Remember when I told you that I would help you find your family? Well, I LIED!" he laughed maniacally.

Yumi gasped in shock, as rage filled her temple, "Why you…YOU…!" as she shook her fist in anger.

"Oh please, don't you know who I am? I am Doctor Yaki Kamikazi, criminal inventor and soon to be the ruler of Earth! You didn't honestly think I was going to keep my word and help you with your problem did you!?" Kamikazi continued on laughing maniacally as he left the room.

Yumi remained alone, feeling enraged and betrayed as she wondered how she was going to get revenge on him, and hopefully apologise to Tommy and the others. Suddenly, an idea came to mind as she pushed the button on her watch…

* * *

 **Dissection room…**

Tommy and the others were still strapped to their tables as a giant ray gun pointed down toward them. Meanwhile, Robotboy, who was still deactivated, was strapped to another table, with a different machine pointing down at him.

"Everything is ready boss." Constantine said.

"Excellent!" Kamikazi said as he entered the room and stared at out helpless heroes, "Now then, what should I do first? Reprogram Robotboy? Or treat you kids like frogs in a science class?"

"…" Tommy and the others glared at Kamikazi in silence.

Kamikazi grinned evilly at this, "You know what? We should just leave the best part for last! Let us dissect the brats first!" he laughed.

Suddenly Yumibot blasted the doors open as she flew into the room and fired laser beams from her finger tips, destroying both machines and the straps on the lab tables, setting the heroes free.

"WHAT!?" Kamikazi exclaimed in anger.

"Hey guys!" Yumibot greeted.

"Yumibot? But that means…"

Yumi came into the room with a sly grin, "I can't undo my past, but it's never too late to change the future, right?" she winks at Tommy and the others.

"Yumi!" Tommy exclaimed.

"In the flesh!" Yumi grinned.

Kamikazi growled, "I will not stand for this! Foxhound minions! ATTACK!" he yelled.

Suddenly, mutant clones that look like a cross between foxes and hounds, all wearing black collars with the bold yellow "K" on them, came into the room. Tommy wasted no time and activated Robotboy with his watch.

"What happen?" Robotboy asked in confusion.

"No time to explain, we've got a fight on our hands!" Tommy said.

Yumibot flew up next to Robotboy, "You ready for some tag-team action?" she asked.

Robotboy nodded, "Robotboy ready!"

As the Foxhound minions charged at them attacking with their fangs and claws, or with their weapons. Robotboy and Yumibot dodged their attacks and fought back using martial arts, laser fingers, freeze ray and their thrusters, in a fast-paced, tag-team action packed, fashion. Tommy, Lola, Gus and Yumi stood back as they watched the fight, cheering them both on.

The two robots seemed to be winning until one of the Foxhounds punched Yumibot from behind, causing her to cry as she dropped her guard and was caught by two other.

"Yumibot!" Robotboy exclaimed until he was knocked around by other minions.

"Oh no!" Yumi and the others exclaimed.

Kamikazi stepped into the fray as he pointed his Metal-blitorator Ray at Yumibot, "Good bye, Yumibot!"

Yumi's eyes widen in horror as Kamikazi pulled the trigger, the ray was fired directly toward Yumibot, who was at the minions' mercy. Yumibot looked at Yumi one last time before the ray hit her directly in the chest.

 **KA-BOOM!**

The children watched in horror as Yumibot was blown to bits by Kamikazi's ray, while Yumi looked with tears falling down her eyes, "NOOOOO! YUMIBOT!" she cried as she fell to her knees. Tommy and Lola rushed to her side to comfort her, while Gus looked horrified.

Robotboy was shocked by this as rage fills his expression as he eyes turn red and unleashes a loud scream, pushing the Foxhound minions off of him. He clasp his fists together and transforms into his Super-Activated form.

Robotboy turned his arms into energy blasters as he blasted away every single Foxhound minion, punching and kicking any that came too close, until he managed to defeat every single one of them, and finally shot an energy blast at Kamikazi, who reacted in horror, except the blast hit his Metal-bliterator ray, blowing it up to bits. Kamikazi reacted in terror as Robotboy came close, pointing his blasters at him.

"I think it's the time, Constantine." Kamikazi said before he turned tail and ran, "RUN AWAY!"

Constantine ran after him.

Robotboy reverted back to his normal Activated form, as he watched them run out of the room. He looked back and saw Yumi on her knees, crying over Yumibot's death, while Tommy and Lola comforted her and Gus just stood there watching.

"Yumi…" Lola felt bad for her.

"She was like a sister to me…or even a daughter…" Yumi sobbed.

"Come on, let's go home…" Tommy said.

Tommy and Lola helped Yumi on her feet as they leave the room with Gus following behind. Robotboy watched on as he looked at Yumibot's burning remains lying were she was being held. It was a saddening scene as his antennae dropped.

"Ro, you coming?" Tommy called.

"Coming Tommy…" Robotboy said in a sad tone as he turned back and followed after the human children.

* * *

 **A week later…**

After that incident and the tragic loss of Yumibot, Yumi was invited by Tommy to live at her house for a while. Tommy explained her situation (except he left the Yumibot part out) to his parents and they agreed to let her stay. Donnie however tried to act like a bully to her, but she just beat him up like nothing, threatening to break every bone in his body if does that again, causing him to run into his room and cower in fear, much to Tommy's joy. The days passed without incident, except Yumi had moments where she couldn't stop thinking about Yumibot, but fortunately her friends were always there to support her, even Gus showed some sympathy, which is rare.

One day, Tommy, Yumi, Lola and Gus were hanging out at the park while Robotboy rest in Tommy's backpack while in deactivated form.

"You sure you're feeling better now Yumi?" Tommy asked.

"I still got nightmare about it, but at least I'm happy to still have you guys." Yumi said.

"That's good to know." Lola said.

"No problem dude." Gus said.

"By the way, Tommy, your brother's a jerk!" Yumi said.

"Tell me about it." Tommy rolled his eyes, "But hey! After what you did to him, I doubt he'll be bothering us anytime soon!"

Everyone laughed.

"Still…" Yumi said sadly, "I still don't know anything about my parents' whereabouts…"

Tommy was about to say something when suddenly his watch started beeping. He looked at it and exclaimed, "Its Professor Mashimo!" as he pressed the button, and it projected Mashimo's hologram before them.

"Hello Tommy. I am calling because of a new upgrade for Robotboy and…" Mashimo started talking until he noticed Yumi, "Oh, hello. I believe we haven't met before."

"Hey Professor, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Yumi." Tommy introduced her, "Yumi, this is Professor Mashimo, world-renowned robotologist and Robotboy's creator."

"Um, hi." Yumi greeted.

Mashimo however jumped in surprise, "Yumi?" he said as he looked at her, "Tell me: what are your parents' name?"

"Uh, my mom's name is Sayaka and my dad's Theodore." Yumi answered, "Why?"

Mashimo gasped in surprise, "Oh my Gosh! It really is you! Yumi, my long-lost niece!"

"What!?" Everyone reacted in shock.

"Y-You're my uncle!?" Yumi asked.

"Indeed! I am your mother's older brother." Mashimo said, "You have no idea how worried sick we were after you were carried away by the river."

"B-But…it was my parents who tossed me into the river! I have flashbacks!" Yumi insisted.

"You are mistaken." Mashimo said, "That day, you and your parents were having a picnic. You were playing around when suddenly you were caught in one of your picnic bags and got yourself stuck and rolled down all the way to the river. Your parents tried to save you, but it was too late as the river's current dragged you down."

"Oh…" Yumi said, feeling silly about thinking that her parents would do something like that to her, "Well, in that case, can you tell them about me? Tell them that I'm safe and sound and that I want to see them?"

"That will not be possible…" Mashimo said in a sad tone, "A few months after the incident, your parents became victims of a horrible car accident. Neither of them survived."

Yumi gasped, and so did Tommy and the others.

"Can't anything go right for me, just once?" Yumi asked sadly.

"I know! How would you like to come live with me?" Mashimo asked.

Yumi looked surprised, but happy, "Really? I can come live with you?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be right over to pick you up." Mashimo said as his hologram vanished.

A few seconds later, Mashimo appeared in person on his hovership. He climbed out as he came to greet Yumi with a hug.

Mashimo then looked at Tommy and the others, "Thank you for looking after my niece this whole time. You have no idea how grateful I am." He said.

"No problem, Professor." Tommy said.

"We were happy to help our friend." Lola said with a smile.

"No worries, dude, the G-man never says "no" to those in need." Gus said.

Yumi turned to Tommy and friends, "You guys, thanks for everything!" she said as she open her arms to them. Tommy, Lola and Gus accept it, as they all embraced each other into a group hug.

Afterwards, Yumi stepped back from the group as she joined Mashimo's side. He and Yumi climbed aboard as they were about to depart as Yumi peeked her head out.

"Until next time you guys!" Yumi shouted.

"Until next time!" Tommy shouted.

With that said, Mashimo and Yumi blasted off into the skies on the hovership, as Tommy, Lola and Gus watched on, until it was out of sight. Robotboy's eyes glow through Tommy's backpack, indicating that download of his new upgrade was complete.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: This fanfic was written in the loving memory of numbuh 007, a fellow fanfiction writer and deviant artist who is sadly no longer with us, because of her parents' disapproval. You may not be with us anymore, but you'll always hold a special place in our hearts.


End file.
